


Cooler than me

by Notmuchhby



Category: dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Tease, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmuchhby/pseuds/Notmuchhby
Summary: Listen to cooler than me by mike posner and that’s it.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I got bored or whatever listen to cooler than me by mike posner sjsjsjsj

George was always openly gay, he liked to show off and be the one everyones attention was on. At school he really only got along with a few people, he had a friend group called dream team it was cringe at first to George but he ended up loving it, I mean who wouldn’t? You had the schools hottest jock and tech savvy smart student then you had George, he was a cheerleader and was mostly known for being the second hottest guy (voted by the girls in that grade year who had a secret list) not only that but he was outstanding in anything ever.

George secretly had a crush on his jock friend clay or as people called him Dream, cause he was the dream guy. He had poofy dirty blond hair, light freckles, emerald green eyes, the cutest dimples, perfect bod, tall, strong, out going and was friends with everyone.

George never went to any of clays games, he was too embarrassed to have Dream see him in a cheerleading outfit. Although guys mostly wore pants in cheerleading the school had no problem with males wearing skirts, letting the students wear basically anything as long as it wasn’t over the top and very revealing. George was good at breaking that rule. Everyone knew they flirted and had a strong connection but George could never bring himself to go any farther with all the hundreds of thousands chances he had, he hasn’t dated anyone since he met clay but everyone knew he was the bold one and always took the first step never the other way around so rumors spiraled. Who was he saving himself for? He hadn’t done the ‘thing’ but being a senior it was expected, of course even his friends shipped their “platonic” relationship.

That night everyone on the cheer squad begged him to go, his parents, friends, coach, Dream... and George couldn’t help but think about that during class that morning. He had never seen Dream beg like that but it was fair after all he was the only one without seeing George in his cheerleading outfit.   
  


⏩skipping ahead⏩  
  


That night in the locker room Karl wouldn’t stop bragging about seeing sapnap and how sapnap complimented him and how they were going out on a date soon and how sapnap and him were dating, then he poked at George’s sides with his elbow “So are you excited?”, “I guess it’s the first time I cheer on in a game Ive only ever cheered in practice or tournaments.” Karl glared at him and rolled his eyes as if George was the densest boy in the world, “I meant y’know, Dream.” George’s face flushed.

”I- stop it!” George glared back. Karl gave up and backed away pulling George out onto the field line they were meant to stand on, the cheerleaders had to change in the locker room quicker and before the players got back from class to change. “I’m not going until the end, I’ll stand over there.” George pointed behind the bleachers. “What? Mrs. Nihachu won’t be happy about that, what about role call?”, “I met up with her before I went into the lockers she’ll know I’m here, I break a promise. Everyone knows that.” Karl stood still looking for words, his plan was to show George off as Dream got onto the field, whatever happened he knew George was gonna get noticed and the twos relationship would actually go somewhere. “Well alright.” Karl turned around to wait ecstatically for sapnap to arrive, notice Karl, and sit down on the bleachers getting a seductive kiss blown at him as it always went.

George went behind the bleachers but he actually went into the far corner, the cheerleaders would do dances and stuff in between a few of the 10 rounds and George didn’t have to go till the third cheer dance. It was a miracle Niki took pity and did that, she was a cheerleader coach and like everyone else in the school she also thought they would be a cute couple. After a while the bleachers were filling and George practices his cartwheels and handstands in the corner which he still kinda struggled in, and no one would see.   
  


Clay was the first out of the locker room, he rushed out to see George but only recognized Karl standing awkwardly and worriedly. “Where’s George?” Clay said sadly he thought George bailed. “He’s behind the bleachers in the corner over there.” Karl pointed. Dream knew wherever he was he wouldn’t see him but luckily for him he had an idea that just might work.

After the third to last round, he waited on the bench as he was outted for someone else to take his spot for a while, he asked Niki when George would be going and she eagerly told him it was the second to last round. He still had plenty of time so while he was out he sneakily went into the corner George was anxiously waiting at. George was intertwining flowers to make a bracelet and mostly had his arms folded with his eyebrows furrowed. Clay came closer and as George was becoming closer he stopped, he stared.

<https://pin.it/6LgAq7P>

(Something like this but it’s green instead of blue)

It took George a second but he heard grass being stepped on so he whipped his head to Dream, eyes wide in shocked. George turned the other way, “You don’t need to hide.” Clay said sternly. “Why didn’t you want me to see you in your cheer outfit?”, “It’s embarrassing.” George said quietly and quickly. Dream scoffed and came closer to George, breath on his neck. George shivered and cocked his head, clay sucked and kissed his pale smooth neck and George squeaked he didn’t think he’d ever have a shot with clay. Dream started rubbing George’s side slowing letting his hands wander and go down George’s body, he then moved his hands up George’s skirt with one squishing George’s ass. Then he moved his thigh under george, George felt his body tremble and go limp he hung onto dreams neck with his arms wrapped around. Clay slowly pulled down his skirt, “Clay,” Dream squeezed his ass harder hearing his name, “Wait I need to cheer...” “You prefer to have everyone else see you before I do? Show off everything for everyone else but not me?” Dream scoffed and Pulled George’s dick out, George couldn’t muster anything else out, Dream also pulled out his cock and he started rubbing them together, after that they made out with eachother professing their love for one another. Then George had to limp like walk back onto the field to cheer. Clay was proud, he made the first move.


	2. Once a cheerleader always a cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheering continues

It had been 3 years since they graduated, they settled down together, got a house, 2 cats, cars, a higher ranking good paying job for the both of them and streamed on the side. Clay was watching George’s stream from the other room on his computer. George had accidentally talked about his cheerleading days, but only very lightly. Dreams eyes sparkled and his 1000 IQ brain came up with something.   
  


Later that day George had came back from running errands, Dream waited in the kitchen with food prepared. Buttering him up a little wouldn’t hurt actually it would be the quite opposite. The house was sparkled clean and their shared room was very clearly supposed to be avoided, George put down the bags and joined him. “Have something special planned?” George walked up and kissed him and then sat down. Dreams face was always easy to make blush, it was very obvious. “Maybe.” He ambiguously replied. George raised an eyebrow and was ready to ask about what that meant but then Dream had served him bacon.

Later they watched a movie and cuddled, Dream went to go check on something which he used the excuse of seeing if the cat bowls were full but actually he was making sure everything was neat for their special night, he then called George. “George can you turn off the TV and come over here?”, “It’s not even midnight!” George sassily replied. “Please?” George couldn’t resists clay at all and he wouldn’t now. Once he came in the room he saw his cheer outfit on the closet door. “What?” George was flustered. “Put it on.” Clay glared. “No way!” “George I won’t let you cum for a month.” George knew it was a half empty threat but he would still suffer so he grabbed it and started to walk out. “I’m here.” Clay tapped with his feet.

That night George was extremely sore, he should have just listened to Dream and not have been a brat and maybe he would have been able to dominate more and walk the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
